


Druxy

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma is more than he appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from genericfangirl on tumblr

Maybe there had been a time when Pharma’s spark matched the clean, polished exterior, but if so, Ratchet had never known it. He had suspected something was not quite right about the medic when he’d first met Pharma, bent over a thrashing patient and looking entirely too _thrilled_ with the mech’s pain. Once Pharma had realized he wasn’t alone, his smooth manners had kicked in- but it was too late.

To compound matters, Ratchet hadn’t been very… discriminating… as a youngling, and the first and last time he’d merged sparks with Pharma in a darkened laboratory he’d been _frightened_. Scared by the ruthless, seething entity that lay beneath the shining frame. He’d withdrawn, startled, after Pharma’s overload, too keen to escape to worry over his own pleasure.

Pharma had never forgotten.

And from the crazed gleam in Pharma’s eye, he’d never forgiven, either.

**Author's Note:**

> _**Druxy** \- Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside._


End file.
